1. Field
The following description relates to firmware update, such as a network video recorder (NVR) or video management software (VMS), and more particularly, to a firmware update system for minimizing a security gap in video security equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean published patent application No. 10-2006-0019893 (published on Mar. 6, 2006) discloses a technology that a server updates software for multiple digital video recorders (DVRs) over a network.
If a security function of video security equipment, such as a network video recorder (NVR) or video management software (VMS) stops during the update of firmware, a security gap may take place.
For this reason, users of the video security equipment tend to refrain from the firmware update. Thus, there is a need for a technology to update firmware of the video security equipment with the minimum security gap.